Let Me Know
by Kimmidiot
Summary: Semenjak pindah ke Seoul, hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat seorang Park Jimin terjerat rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Min Yoongi. / "Memangnya Min Yoongi itu siapa?" "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?" "Tidak kah hyung terasa tertekan menyembunyikan semua itu?" "At least cerita sedikit mengenai dirimu, hyung?"/ It's MinSu from BTS! Fanfiction dedicated by Kimmidiot. [!] Warning inside!


**Let Me Know **

**JiminxYoongi – BoyxBoy **

**[!] Warning: Typo(s) Bahasa gak baku, Alur mainstream (mungkin), rada OOC, It's Yaoi! DLDR, No bash.**

**[A/N] : Ide dan ff ini asli ga main punya saya sendiri. Karakter punya Tuhan, ortu mereka dan ARMY. **

_**No Plagiat!**__ Okay? Fix._

Enjoy!

**.**

* * *

><p>[PARK JIMIN: Busan, 13 Oktober 1995. I-2.]<p>

.

Lelaki itu mendengus kesal seraya membolak-balik lembar kertas yang ia pegang. Ia mendecak dan mengganti posisi duduknya.

"Hanya ini? Padahal minggu lalu aku sudah nulis 3 lembar tentang diriku. Payah sekali," gerutu pelajar asal Busan itu.

Jimin –pelajar itu –memasuki berkas-berkas dirinya ke dalam _folder_ biru dan meletakkannya ke laci bertulisan 'I-2'. Dan kali ini ia membuka _folder_ yang berbeda lagi. Ia mengeluarkan berkas-berkas di dalamnya dan melihatnya sekilas.

.

[KIM TAEHYUNG: Daegu, 30 Desember 1995. I-2. Prestasi:… kegemaran:..]

.

"Tuh 'kan! Punyamu saja lebih banyak. Gimana sih," gerutunya dengan suara yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Ia membanting berkas tadi ke atas meja dan berkacak pinggang.

"Salah sendiri baru masuk waktu semester 2. Jelas saja punyamu cuman informasi umum." Ujar seorang lelaki yang sedari tadi membantu Jimin untuk melihat berkas-berkas tentang seluruh murid-murid di sekolah barunya.

.

Tugas sebagai OSIS memang tidak gampang. Apalagi anak baru seperti Jimin. Sebenarnya Jimin sendiri tidak mau jadi osis, ribet. Harus aktif di sekolah lah, kenal anak-anak sekolah lah, selesain masalah lah, ini lah, itu lah. Aduh, mendengarnya saja Jimin sudah malas. Tetapi orang tuanya (terutama Ibu nya) sangat ingin –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa –anak pemalasnya yang satu ini menjadi seorang OSIS. Heol, _Life is unfair._ Tapi kalau dilihat lagi, jadi OSIS tidak begitu buruk. Ia bisa menambahkan biodata dirinya sendiri. Kkk~

"Tapi bukan cuman kau doang sih yang biodatanya sedikit." Taehyung. Orang sekaligus sahabat idiot tercintanya Jimin, berjalan ke sudut kiri ruangan dan menarik laci ber_label_ 'II-2'. Setelah membuka laci dan mengambil salah satu _folder_ biru di dalamnya, ia menutup laci itu lagi dan memberikan _folder_ biru yang ia pegang ke Jimin. Jimin merebutnya acuh-tak-acuh.

.

[MIN YOONGI: Daegu, 9 Maret 1993. II-2]

.

"_I told you so," _sindir Taehyung yang kini duduk di atas meja dekat Jimin. Ia melipat tangannya di dada dengan bangga dan mengayunkan kaki kirinya seolah sedang menunggu jawaban 'baiklah' dari Jimin.

Jimin tidak merespon nya. Memang 'sih tidak ada yang menarik dari biodata ini. Hanya _simple _seperti miliknya. Ia hanya heran, Min Yoongi ini 'kan sunbaenya. Tapi kok biodatanya sedikit ya?

"_Gak_ ada yang bisa membujuk Yoongi sunbae buat wawancara. Dia itu ngeriin tau." Taehyung tiba-tiba berbisik di telinga Jimin sehingga membuat Jimin mendorong wajah Taehyung yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Biasa aja dong." Cibir Jimin dan kembali membolak-balik selembar kertas tersebut. "Memangnya Min Yoongi itu siapa? Preman?"

Taehyung hanya mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti. "Gak tau _deh_. Banyak yang bilang Yoongi sunbae itu _bad boy_, tapi cerdas, tapi jutek, tapi baik, tapi imut juga. Aneh 'kan? Tapi intinya dia itu misterius. Gak ada yang tau sifat asli Yoongi sunbae gimana. _Well_ kecuali keluarganya, mungkin."

Jimin hanya manggut-manggut menanggapinya, walaupun dia sendiri tidak yakin. Ia jadi penasaran dengan Min Yoongi, sunbaenya itu. Jimin lantas melihat foto di samping biodata tersebut. Heol. _He change his mind. He's perfect. _Mata sayu, kulit putih susu, rambut coklat kemerahan yang ditata rapih nan lurus, bahu tegap yang mungil, astaga. Jimin merangkumnya menjadi satu. Dia memesona.

"Cantik gini kok dibilang preman ya?" gumam Jimin masih dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Apa katamu?"

Jimin mengumpulkan semua nyawanya dari alam fanboynya. Ia hanya menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Taehyung dan memberikan berkas tadi ke Taehyung untuk ditaruh kembali. Namun sebelum Taehyung lebih dulu menggapainya, Jimin menyembunyikan biodata tersebut di belakang punggungnya.

"Tae. Abis ini temenin aku liat Yoongi sunbae, ya?"

.

.

**Jimin – Yoongi's love story start... Now! **

.

Jimin, Park Jimin nama lengkapnya. Siswa pindahan dari Busan yang energik dan cerdas. Orang tua-nya menyekolahkan Jimin lebih cepat satu tahun karena ilmu pengetahuan Jimin yang luas dan rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi saat belajar. Ya, rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi memang ada sisi positifnya. Tapi jika sudah fatal, ia akan menjadi _troublemaker_ yang menyelinap masuk ke masalah orang. Dan karena itulah ia ditemani oleh sahabat-sepanjang-hayat nya, Kim Taehyung, untuk menghindari Jimin dari masalah. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan rasa ingin tahu Jimin yang berakibat fatal. Termasuk satu kasus.

.

.

"Astaga naga. Min, demi Kkangji yang belum makan tujuh hari tujuh malam, bisa gak sih berhenti nanyain soal Yoongi sunbae?"

Yap, sekarang sudah waktunya pulang dan mereka pun sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju rumah masing-masing. Semenjak Taehyung memberikan biodata tentang Yoongi, Jimin tidak ada henti-hentinya merajuk kepadanya, bahkan di kelas sekalipun. Alasannya sih pingin tahu Yoongi itu yang mana. Aduh serius Taehyung rasanya sudah gondok mendengar semua omongan Jimin. Pasalnya cuman ada dua kemungkinan: 1. Jimin penasaran yang berujung suka, dan 2. Jimin jatuh cinta pada pandangan foto pertama. Dan jika melibatkan Taehyung? _Hell_ _N.O._ Sekalipun Jimin adalah sahabatnya. Tetap saja tidak.

"Plis Tae. Traktir gope deh," rajuk Jimin yang menggoyangkan tangan kiri Taehyung dengan manja.

"Dih. Ogah. Gak."

"Taae~ kamu tau kan orang korea itu mirip-mirip? Nanti kalau ketuker gimana?"

"Masa bodo."

"Taeeeeeeeee~ ayooooooo~"

"Dih. Jijik. Gak mau."

"Peliiiiiis. Kan biar kalau ada masalah sama Yoongi sunbae gampang gitu nyelesainnya, siapa tau aku bisa membujuknya."

"Kalau enggak ya enggak, Keras kepala ih."

"PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS PLIS-"

Astaga! Siapa pun antarkan Taehyung ke dokter mata –eh ralat. Dokter THT. Telinganya benar-benar serasa panas. Belum lagi melihat _puppy eyes_ seorang Jimin yang bisa membakar bola matanya. Heol, Taehyung benci Jimin yang kepo berat seperti sekarang. Semakin ia mempercepat langkahnya dan mengacuhkan Jimin, semakin menyebalkan cara Jimin membujuknya. Dan kalian tahu Taehyung sebenarnya sangat lelah.

"PLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS"

Duk.

"_Ouch_! Yak!"

Taehyung berhenti melangkah tiba-tiba, membuat Jimin juga berhenti tiba-tiba secara tidak elit –membentur punggung belakang Taehyung. Taehyung tidak akan mengambil keputusan pusing lagi karena dirinya sudah sangat pusing dengan tugas-tugas sekolah. Mungkin dengan menjahili Jimin bisa mengembalikan semangatnya. Merasa Jimin sudah berhenti merajuk, Taehyung akhirnya berbalik dengan seringai jahil.

"Nari 4L dulu disini."

"HAH?!"

.

.

Taehyung pecah dengan tawa jahilnya saat melihat raut wajah kaget Jimin. Taehyung memang sangat suka menggoda Jimin, _abis_ lucu sih. Lihat saja matanya yang semakin bulat dan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Kalau mereka di dalam kartun, gusi bawahnya sudah menyentuh lantai. Astaga membayanginya saja Taehyung sudah ingin tertawa terus-menerus. Apalagi saat melihat pemuda pendek itu menari _Girlband_ yang lentur begitu?

.

Baiklah siap-siap telpon ambulan untuk waspada Taehyung akan pingsan karena lelah tertawa.

.

.

"Ih _buru_! Katanya mau ketemu Yoongi sunbae? Cepat. Mumpung lagi baik nih."

Jimin menggeleng dengan cepat mendengar tawaran gila dari Taehyung. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja menari tarian _sexy_ seperti itu, bahkan ia sangat sering menghafal koreografi beberapa _girlband_ Korea. Mengingat mereka masih di lorong yang bisa dibilang ramai, nyali Jimin seketika menciut.

"Yang lebih keren gitu, kek. Masa 4L? Gak lucu!"

Taehyung mengelus perutnya yang terasa keram. "Terus maunya apa? Stellar? Hahahaha."

Jimin mendecak kesal lalu memukul kepala _alien_ sahabatnya. "Itu sih sama saja! _Hip hop_ gitu, atau _Break dance_ gitu yang keren."

Taehyung menggoyangkan jari telunjuknya tanda tak terima dengan saran Jimin. Ia masih kokoh atas permintaanya, walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah cukup terhibur. "Jangan, itu _Mainstream_. Lagian memangnya kamu bisa ya? Yang ada pasti nanti berujung jungkir balik."

Jimin menyentil ujung hidung Taehyung dengan gemas. Taehyung itu meremehkan orang, tapi dirinya sendiri tidak bisa mengalahkan orang yang diremehkan. Sok Sok-an. Jimin benar-benar ingin menelan Taehyung kalau saja Ibunya mengizinkannya.

"Heh, yang ada kau yang gak bisa nari! Kau mengajakku _battle dance_, huh?" Tanya Jimin sewot

Taehyung dengan santai mengantongkan tangannya dan meluruskan sedikit kaki kirinya, sedangkan kaki kanannya ditekut untuk menumpu berat badannya.

"Aku tidak minta _battle dance, _aku minta nya kau menari 4L, kan?"

_Bocah ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! _Gerutu Jimin dalam hati. "Pokoknya gini aja deh, aku nari _hip hop _dan traktir kamu gope abis itu kamu kasih tahu aku Yoongi sunbae yang mana. Oke? _No comment._"

"Memangnya kamu bisa?"

"BISA! ASTAGA! NIH LIAT YA?"

Jimin memperbaiki letak _snapback_nya dan menggulung lengan seragamnya hingga batas siku. Sekilas mata sipitnya menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan, tangga, dan koridor agar tidak ada orang yang lewat. Tangan Jimin bertumpu pada lantai dan mengangkat kakinya dan memutarnya (?) seperti tarian-tarian _break dance_ yang sering ia lihat. Namun saat baru saja ia ingin bangkit dengan gaya _flip_,

Bruk

"_Ouch_!"

Jimin merasa kakinya seperti terbentur sesuatu, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan dihujani oleh buku tebal dan kertas-kertas. Jimin mendongak hendak mengucapkan permintaan maaf, tapi bibirnya terasa kelu saat melihat orang yang ia tabrak.

.

.

Seorang lelaki sedang berjalan di lorong sekolahnya dengan tumpukan buku-buku dan kertas yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Lelaki ber-_name tag _'Min Yoongi' itu menggerutu di balik tumpukkan bukunya dan mencoba merongoh ponselnya di dalam sakunya dengan satu tangan.

Bukannya pulang, malah bantuin guru bawa-bawa beginian. Nyusahin. Begitulah gerutuan Yoongi.

Tak ada hentinya Yoongi mengeluarkan gerutuan dan sumpah serapah untuk gurunya. Seenaknya saja mereka membuat Yoongi jadi kewalahan memainkan lagu lewat _headphone_nya. Padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Yoongi menuruni anak tangga dengan pelan-pelan, meski gitu tatapannya tetap tertuju pada ponsel hitamnya untuk memainkan salah satu lagu favoritnya. Yoongi sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ia sudah sampai di lantai bawah. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia tidak melihat ke depan dimana…

Bruk

"_Ouch_!"

Seorang lelaki yang entah sedang melakukan sesuatu di depannya sehingga tak sengaja kakinya terbentur oleh pemuda itu. Yoongi tentu saja mengerang kesakitan sebab tersandung dan membuatnya harus mencium lantai koridor yang kotor. Belum lagi kepalanya yang tertimbun buku ensiklopedia tebal milik guru Yoon yang harus ia kembalikan sekarang. Rasanya perih bukan main. Dan…

Persetanan untuk hidungnya yang mimisan karena dua bocah sialan itu.

.

Taehyung yang terkagum dengan kemampuan Jimin semakin ditambah _shock_ saat ia melihat langsung insiden Jimin dan Yoongi yang tidak sengaja. Jimin menabrak kakak kelas, super dingin, orang yang dijauhi satu kelas. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Min Yoongi. Astaga begitu cerobohnya sahabatnya ini sampai-sampai hari pertamanya saja sudah dapat masalah. Taehyung segera membungkuk meminta maaf dan menarik Jimin untuk segera pergi, yah daripada kena marah oleh Yoongi yang ganas, pikirnya.

"Maafkan kami, sunbae. Maafkan kami." Ucap Taehyung berkali-kali dan segera menarik lengan kiri Jimin.

_Bocah ini sudah tahu salah malah diem, cengo gitu lagi,_ batin Taehyung bergerutu.

Tanpa seizin dari Yoongi, Taehyung dan Jimin segera melesat keluar gedung sekolah.

Dengan sebisa mungkin, Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dengan tangan kirinya yang mencoba menghentikan aliran darah di hidungnya. Emosi Yoongi semakin memanas saat melihat dua adik kelasnya itu justru meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa ada inisiatif untuk membantu. Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Adik kelas sialan!"

.

"Yak! Hosh… hosh… hosh…"

Jimin menghempaskan genggaman tangan Taehyung dengan kasar saat ia rasa sudah jauh dari lingkungan sekolah. Ia terlihat sedang memulihkan tenaganya kembali dari berlari dan begitu juga dengan Taehyung.

"Kenapa langsung lari? Kamu gak liat tadi kakak kelasnya sampai mimisan? Kita itu harus minta maaf! Bukannya kabur gak jelas kayak begini!" protes Jimin masih dengan nafas beratnya.

Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya panic sambil sesekali melihat ke belakangnya-ke gerbang sekolah. "Kau tidak mengerti. Tadi itu kita dalam bahaya."

"Bahaya apanya? Justru kalau kita sembunyi kita bisa dapat masa-"

"Itu orangnya, bodoh!"

Kali ini Jimin menatap Taehyung langsung ke matanya dengan tatapan bingung dan alis yang saling bertautan. Taehyung menepuk dahinya saat melihat sahabatnya benar-benar lambat menangkap sesuatu.

"Haduh. Tadi itu orang yang kamu selalu bicarakan. Kalau misalnya kita membantunya, bisa-bisa kita sudah terbang ke dunia lain karena dihajar oleh dia." Jelas Taehyung panik sekaligus gemas.

Jimin tampak mencerna perkataan Taehyung dengan benar. Tunggu, orang yang Taehyung maksud itu?

"Jadi tadi itu Min Yoongi?"

Taehyung mengangguk dan kini berjalan mendahului Jimin. Beda halnya dengan Jimin yang diam dan senyum-senyum sendiri. Pantas saja Jimin seperti melihat kakak kelasnya tadi. Memang tidak salah ternyata.

Yoongi memang sangat memesona.

"Hei, Tae! Tunggu aku!"

.

TBC/Delete?

.

.

Yeay Kimmi's back with MinYoon story!

Sebenernya Kimmi udah lama banget buat FF ini tapi baru kesamapaian di publish karena faktor malas dan sibuk. ._.v

And so ini juga buat kak Y. Sunshine yang request ff MinYoon/JinSuga. (romantisnya belakangan ya kak. Biarkan Jimin menderita *dihajar chimchim*)

Dan yang mau ff ini lanjut (kalaupun ada) mohon di review^^ **Jangan tanamkan budaya siders. Okay?**

Yang mau berteman dengan Kimmi bisa lewat pm/ twitter SFH15_ *shyly promoting*

And Happy #BTS500Day !


End file.
